


Lions, Ninkens, and Bears, oh my!

by RCAR



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), but he loved the attention, he acts annoyed, ninken - Freeform, platonic!kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCAR/pseuds/RCAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is paid to take a wealthy blacksmith and his daughter to a nearby village and back. Without realizing it, his cool demeanor and ninken earn him the admiration and idolization of a five year old Suki. Looks like the Copy cat ninja has his own mini-me now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the intro chapter, but the idolization will come in later!!

“….”

“…. Can I help you?”

 

The girl continued to stare at Kakashi as they walked on the path.

 

He was on a B-rank mission with Genma and Ebisu, guarding the small family of Konoha’s wealthiest blacksmiths. Five years after the Kyuubi attack, and he was out of ANBU, taking missions from the board like every other jounin. Technically the mission was a C-rank, but the client had wanted the best so they offered to pay more. Not one to miss the opportunity to be overcompensated, Kakashi gladly took the mission.

 

The only downside seemed to be the little girl who refused to stop staring at him. It was cute at first, but that was when he thought she would return to the caravan. Two hours later and she was still right alongside him, staring.

 

“You’re hair looks like a porcupine,” She said suddenly.

Kakashi twitched.

With that statement, seemingly satisfied, she took off to the front of the caravan to sit with her father.

 

It was almost nightfall when they reached their destination.

Their client, Ishikuma, turned to the three jounin.

Smiling, he said, “Thank you very much for the safe passage. We will meet here at noon tomorrow to take off again once we have collected the material we need for our special weapons order. Until then, here,” He handed them a considerable amount of ryo, “treat yourselves to a nice hotel. For getting us here and being so kind to my little Suki.”

Suki took this moment to give a bored once-over to the jounin.

Genma swooped in quick and took the money, “thank you, sir. We’ll be sure to do that.”

With one last bow, they parted ways for the night.

**\--In the bushes---**

“Hey, hey, did you see that old guy handing out cash like it was air? He’s gotta be loaded!” A man with oily, pulled back hair jabbed his partner in the stomach.

 

His friend, quite muscular and stocky, grinned with all four of his teeth, “Yeah, yeah. Bet he’d pay a pretty penny for a ransom on that kid with him. Easy-peasy.”

 

“Hey, hey. But what about those shinobi with ‘em? They’ll be a problem, Bull.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah, don’t worry about it Rat, they split up for the night, remember? The kids up for grabs and her old pops can’t do nothin’ about it.”

**\----The next morning----**

Genma groaned. He and Ebisu had gotten super drunk with the money from last night, and the knocking on the door wasn’t helping him with his pounding headache.

“God, make it stop!”

It seems Ebisu wasn’t feeling the early morning wake-up call either.

The knocking seemed to grow louder and more frantic. Finally, Kakashi emerged from the bathroom, dressed and drying his hair with a towel. Looking at them both, he dryly commented, “No one wants to get that?”

“Shut up, Hatake” Genma moaned, while Ebisu pulled the pillow over his head. With a sigh, Kakashi went to answer the door to see their frantic client. His clothes were disheveled, and his brown hair, usually combed and orderly, was in a dissaray.

“Please, you have to help! They’ve taken Suki! I woke up, and I went to wake her up so we could go on a walk together like we always do, but her bed was empty. I thought ‘oh, strange, she must be in the bathroom’ so I knocked on the door, but no one answered and I opened the door and she wasn’t there! But the window was open, and there was this _note,_ and, and…” He flailed the note in front of Kakashi’s face. Saying it aloud for his teammates, he read,

_Dear Money-Bags,_

_We hav your dawter. If u want her bak, meet us at these coordinates. Com alone, or the kid getz it._

“Oh Kakashi-san, what will I do?! My only heir, my little fighting bear, without her I couldn’t go on! Should I give in and give them the money?”

Kakashi awkwardly patted the man’s shoulder.

“It’s quite alright Ishikuma, we can get your daughter back without you giving them any money. It’s good you hired jounin, neh?”

Ishikuma was ecstatic, “oh thank you, Kakashi-san, thank you! Thank you!” Ishikuma started crying against Kakashi, getting his tears all over his jounin vest.

Stiffly pushing him away, Kakashi said, “Me and Genma will go, you stay here with Ebisu just in case they try to come back for you. Genma, let’s go!”

Grumbling, Genma stood up and, still wearing the clothes from the night before, set off with Kakashi to find Suki and her kidnappers.

**\--With Suki—**

“So, is your dad a feudal lord or somethin’?” Asked Rat.

Suki sighed.

Currently tied up to a chair in a cabin in the woods was not where she wanted to be right now. She should be with her dad, convincing him to buy her something or other. Not being held hostage in a glorified closet. The cabin was about 10 feet wide, 12 feet tall. It smelled like men and old tacos, and she wanted out.

“Oi, brat, I asked you a question.”

“He’s a blacksmith.” Suki answered shortly. When would she be rescued?

“A blacksmith? That doesn’t make a lot of money,” Rat scratched his oily head. His lanky arm banging against the back of his friends head. Bull grunted, his beefy arm swiping his comrades arm down and away.

“Hey watch it Bull!”

“Keep your arms to yourself then.”

She rolled your eyes. _These_ were the men that kidnapped her? Disgraceful.

“So what kind of blacksmith is he that he can wave his money around like a fan?”

“He does special weapon orders for shinobi that can afford it. It’s family run, but no one can make a weapon like my father.” Suki responded, a little proud.

“Good for him,” Bull rasped, “means money for us.”

Rat sniffed the air.

“Hey, hey, do you smell that?” Rat said. “Smells like,” he grinned at her, “money-bags. Bull. Let’s go.”

Grunting Bull picked the back of the chair she was sitting on straight off the ground, and headed towards the door. Suki squinted in the early morning air, catching sight of her father making his way to the cabin. She sighed. _Finally._

“Glad you got our calling card, Mr. Blacksmith. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to uh…” Rat trailed off.

“Suki” Suki supplied.

“Right, Suki.” he finished.

“Oh, my darling teddy bear! Fine, fine, take it all!” Ishikuma threw the bag dramatically in the air towards the captors, but it landed a few feet in front of them.

Suki’s eyes narrowed.

_“That was a bit dramatic, even for dad.”_

Rat smirked, taking the bag and swiveling towards the cabin to walk back in. “Pleasure doing business with yo—AHH!”

Bull whipped Suki and himself around to see her dad on Rat’s back, beating him with a sandal. Wait, wasn’t her dad behind them?

“It’s a trap!” Rat yelled, “kill the girl!”

Bull sighed, “alright, alright.”

He raised Suki’s chair over his head, ready to smash it to the ground, when she was suddenly whisked out of his grasp. Looking up, she saw it was the jounin with the toothpick in his mouth. Setting her down, he turned back to the fight.

“Alright kid, just stay here. I have to go rescue your dad.” He took off, leaving her in the chair tied up.

She humphed. Great.

Kakashi and Genma were fighting off Bull, while her dad sat on top of Rat, hands behind his back. Everything seemed to be under control.

A glint of metal caught Suki’s eye, and Rat smirked as he freed one of his hands to grab it. An alarm was set off inside Suki, and with an ungodly speed she ran over to her dad and Rat, grabbing the kunai before he could stab her father.

“No one hurts my dad!” With that, Suki spun around and hit Rat with her chair, knocking him unconscious.

“My little girl, saving her papa! So cute!” Ishikuma smothered his daughter with kisses immediately after he freed her from the chair.

“Daaaad,” Suki whined, not a big fan of affection.

“Ishikuma-san, why didn’t you wait at the hotel like we asked? And how’d you get around Ebisu?”

Ishikuma turned towards the two jounin, “I was going to stay, but then I thought, ‘what kind of father would I be if I didn’t try to save my own precious teddy bear?’” He rubbed Suki’s head affectionately, “plus, your friend passed out about an hour ago. It wasn’t that hard.”

**\--at the village gates---**

“Let’s start the journey back, neh?” Kakashi smiled.

The ox were tied to the caravan and ready to go, and both Ishikuma’s were safely inside.

“Onwards, friends!” Ebisu had gotten a second wind after his nap, and they were all ready to go.

“Y’know Kakashi, it’s good Guy wasn’t here to see this. He would’ve had us run laps around the village. Glad he was sick so you came with instead.

Kakashi’s eye crinkled.

**\--Time Skip--**

The journey back home was long, and when they were almost there, Kakashi summoned Pakkun to run ahead and tell the Hokage they were close. A tug on his pants made Kakashi look down, “Hm?”

When did she get there?

“Was….that you’re dog?”

“Yes, I suppose it was.”

When did Suki sneak out of the Carriage?

A bark made them both look forward to the sight of Pakkun running back.

“The Hokage’s informed, can I go now?” Pakkun caught sight of Suki, “Who’s this?”

Was Kakashi’s eye deceiving him, or were her eyes…glistening?

“He… he talks?” She whispered, “that’s… the coolest thing ever.”

Suki’s head whipped up to Kakashi, stars in her eyes, “You have the coolest dog ever.”

She scooped up Pakkun, who immediately began to protest, “hey, sister, just what do you think you’re— _oohh_ , theres the spot.”

Suki giggled, “you’re so soft,” she scratched his tummy, “Do you wanna come sit with me in the carriage?”

“He's a highly skilled ninken, not a lap dog, Suki-chan." Kakashi scolded.

"I have ham~" Suki sung.

Pakkun took a minute to think, “I can be a lap dog for food. Later Kakashi!”

They both disappeared for the rest of the trip.

 _“Traitor,”_ Kakashi thought.


	2. Dooped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Suki out-ninja a ninja?

Kakashi could sense Suki following him. Ever since the mission, she’s trailed him everywhere. The grocery store, the library, the bathroom. Nowhere is sacred. Finally, having had enough, he snapped. He turned towards the corner she was hiding behind.

“What do you want.”

She walked out from behind the wall she was hiding behind, staring him straight in the eyes.

“I’ve decided to be your apprentice.”

Kakashi’s eye crinkled, “Is that so? Pray tell what,” He swaggered over and knelt to her height, “would you apprentice in?”

“Ninja-ing.” Suki stated.

“Ninja-ing, eh?” He sighed, “Listen, _Sock_ ,”

“It’s Suki.”

“Suki, Sock, whatever. You have no prior ninja training, hell I don’t even think you’ve met more than three of us. What makes you think I’d train you?”

Suki nodded solemnly, “I thought you’d ask that. I can prove it to you. Just ask.”

Kakashi thought about it for a second, and a good, if not brilliant idea came to mind.

He tapped his finger against his chin, “Alright Sock, I’ll test your skills. _But_ ,” He waggled his finger in her face, “if I win, you stop tailing me.”

“Fine. But if I win, you train me, and I see Pakkun whenever I want.”

“Deal.”

**\--Training Grounds--**

“Alright Sock,” Kakashi drawled.

“Suki,” she corrected.

“I like Sock better. Now, if you can take this from me,” He raised a bell in the air, “then I’ll consider it. Alright?”

Suki nodded, “Okay. But I think we need a judge. Bring Pakkun out.”

“You just want to see him.”

Suki blushed, “Just call him!”

“Sheesh, fine.”

Kakashi called Pakkun, and rolled his eyes when he hear Suki’s intake of breath.

“Yo, Kakashi. What’s up?” Pakkun raised a paw in greeting.

“Hey Pakkun, I need you to referee a spar between me and Sock here. She thinks she wants to be my apprentice,” He leaned in close to the dog, “make sure I win, treats for a week.”

Pakkun winked, “Gotcha. Alright! And….begin!”

Like a bullet, Suki rushed off into the trees. Thrown off from her unexpected speed, Kakashi quickly recuperated and focused on her chakra.

“Sock, I can sense you up there. No use hiding~”

“ _Arf!_ ”

Kakashi is caught off balance as a large dog knocks him on his back and then sits on top of him.

“Bull, get off! Wait, Bull?”

Bull turns around and seems to smile at Kakashi. A flash of fur darts by him and grabs the bell from his belt.

“Bisuke?! What the hell are you—“

His blood runs cold. Oh, no.

“ _That kid's turned my own pack against me.”_ Thinking quick, he uses a substitute jutsu, and makes a mad dash to Bisuke.

“Bisuke, if you give her that bell, no treats for a week.”

Bisuke sniggers and dashes off into the tree.

“Not gonna work boss,” Pakkun drawled, “she’s promised double anything you offer.”

“You too Pakkun? What happened to being an impartial judge?” Kakashi demanded. If he was part of it, the deal was off, right?

“You weren’t too keen on following the rules either, boss. It’s fair game for us now.”

Suki strolled out from the trees, both Bisuke and Akino by her side. She smiled as she stood in front of Kakashi, waving the bell so it chimed.

“So, does this mean I win?”


	3. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi learns to never underestimate the determination of a child.

Suki sat on top of a tree stump, humming as she kicked her legs back and forth, waiting for her sensei. She’d packed all of her things and left before her dad woke up, lest he decide to join her today in her aimless wandering. Her father has no idea that she bribed a ninja to train her, no less the “Copy Cat Hatake” himself! She smirked as she thought about how she tricked him.

‘ _Never underestimate a Ishikuma, even if she’s just a cub,’_ She thought smugly.

Now all she had to do was wait for him to teach her some awesome jutsu, and that’d prove to her dad that she was old enough to protect herself.

Yes, he’d be here any minute, and she would learn.

**\-------2 Hours Later------**

“Maa, Maa, seems I’m late.”

Suki’s head whipped around to stare at her new sensei, who had only just now decided to grace her with his presence. Kakashi smirked behind his mask at her anger.

_‘Let’s see how she handles my constant tardiness.’_

“It’s fine, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Hm?” He drawled.

She smiled at him, and Kakashi became wary of the strange glint in her eye.

“I’ll just track you down next time, just watch.”

Kakashi crinkled his eye, “I’d like to see you try.” That sparked an idea in his mind.

“Actually, that’s a great idea. As you might have guessed with the nin-dogs, I am a tracker ninja, so any minion of mine is going to have to be good as well. If you can’t keep up,” He shrugged, “there’s no point in continuing your training. We’ll start now! You have until the sun sets.” With a wave and a poof, he was gone.

“Hey! No fair!” Suki yelled into the open field.

‘ _So cool,’_ Suki secretly thought, before brushing off her pants and heading off toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

 

“Hey, Genma?”

“Mm?”

“Why’s there a kid in the jounin lounge?

“I don’t know, Yamato, I just don’t know.”

It was true. There, swinging her legs back and forth on the couch, was that little blue haired girl Genma had had to look after on his last mission. What was her name? Sadako? Sachi? No matter.

“Hey, kid,” he crouched down to her level, “how’d you get in here?”

Suki looked up and smiled, “Oh perfect, I already know you! You can help!”

“With what?”

Suki explained her situation to the jounin, and it seemed to have gained the attention of some of the others, who were now gathered in a small crowd around the couch where Suki sat.

“….so as you can see, I don’t know how to track, so I have no hope of finding him on my own,” Suki pouted, but then looked up to the crowd, eyes bright with hope, “but I know I can count on the superior shinobi of our village to help a kid like me out, chasing her dream with the world set against her! Whattdy’a say?”

The jounin shuffled uncomfortably. It was never a good idea to make Hatake angry.

“ _Yosh_! I will help this most youthful girl find Hatake! Or I will run two hundred laps around the village on one foot!” A man clad in green spandex with orange leg warmers stepped out of the crowd, “who else will join me on this most youthful quest!”

“Heh, why not,” A woman triangle marks on her face and a feral grin stepped forward, “might be a nice training exercise for me and Kuromaru.”

“I will too!”

“Eh, if Tsume’s going.”

“Me too!”

Soon enough, Suki had the entire room chanting for the capture of her sensei. ‘ _Strength in numbers,_ ’ they all thought, ‘ _Kakashi can’t cast revenge on us all.’_

* * *

 

Hatake Kakashi, the naïve bastard, was sitting up in a tree in the park. The sun was shining, and he was at risk of being caught based on the skills of a civilian five year old who hadn’t even gone to the academy. He’d take his chances.

“Found him!” Someone yelled from below.

He lowered his Icha Icha (which he kept in a book sleeve) to see Tsume grinning up at him in the tree.

“Send the signal!”

What appeared to be a fire jutsu shot up in the sky, exploding and showing the face of a teddy bear.

Kakashi stiffened. Then he ran.

“Not so fast, Hatake! Kuromaru, fetch!”

The wolf barked, and went after him.

‘ _Shit, shit shit,’_ The ninja thought, as he ran from the giant-ass wolf literally biting at his heels.

“Squad Green, he’s headed east, intercept!”

‘ _They have com links?’_ Kakashi thought incredulously.

“Yosh!”

Kakashi barely missed a kick to the head, as Konoha’s Beautiful Green Beast flew by.

“Kakashi! You’re youthful student has acquired our help to find you! Now join us on the journey back to her location!”

“Sorry Gai. Seems as if there’s an old lady in need of my help crossing the street, so I won’t have time for my cute little Sock. Feel free to take her off my hands though, you’re both annoying so you should get along great.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, senpai.”

“Yamato? You too?”

Yamato blushed under his senpai’s gaze, “I’m sorry Kakashi-senpai, but I can’t stand you ignoring a little girl like that,” He looked up determined, “I’ll get you back to Suki-chan, no matter what!”

Kakashi seemed to nod with a solemn acceptance.

“I guess it has come down to this,” He sighed, then lifted his headband as he heard more shinobi approaching, “I really don’t want to train this kid, so I’ll have to fight you, and disgrace you as a ninja of the leaf.”

* * *

 

Suki nudged Kakashi with her foot as he lay prostate on the ground, then smiled up at the jounin around her.

She bowed deeply, “thank you for bringing my sensei back, if there’s anything I can do, please do not be afraid to ask for help from the Ishikuma clan!”

“Our pleasure, pup.” The eye patch-wearing wolf in front of her, Kuromaru, snarled.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she put her limp hand out, wordlessly asking to pet him.

His eyes narrowed, “watch your luck kid. There will be _no_ petting.”

Pouting, she drew back her hand. Tsume laughed.

“Don’t worry about it kid, _no one_ touches Kuromaru.”


End file.
